Chapter 1: Meeting
by JelloMelloHackerMatt
Summary: Matt x Mello story. Matt is more powerful in this story than Mello. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting

Chapter 1 – Meeting

Mello was walking home from the sweet shop ( everyone had stared when he dropped 20 bars of chocolate in front of the cashier. ) when it started raining.

"Shit." Mello mumbled, as he ran towards a bus shelter.

One wall of the bus shelter was smashed, & the rest had graffiti, but apart from that it was good shelter until the rain stopped.

He reached into one of his bags, pulled out a chocolate, ripped off the foil, then took a bite.

Mello hadn't noticed that someone else had joined him until he smelt the smoke.

He looked up to see a sexy red head – not ginger, red – leaning against one of the walls, a fag hanging out of his mouth.

"Do you have to smoke?" Mello asked, glaring at the red head.

He then looked up at Mello, & did a slight smile.

Mello couldn't see the stranger's eyes clearly as he was wearing orange goggles, so he continued to glare at him.

The red head took the cigarette out of his mouth, threw it to the ground, then rubbed it in with the heel of his boot.

"Happy?" he asked huskily.

Mello blushed slightly, but he was sure the red head wouldn't notice.

But he smiled, then said, "By the way, I'm Matt."

Mello looked at him, then replied, "Mello."

Matt nodded, pulling out a DS from his jacket pocket.

They stood in the bus shelter, Mello eating more of his chocolates, Matt playing Mario Brothers' on his DS.

After a while, Mello looked out of the bus shelter, then said to Matt, "It's stopped raining."

Matt nodded, closed his DS, then returned it back to his jacket pocket.

"I'll see you around then, Mello."

He then ran out, & ran off down the road.

Mello watched the sexy red head, named Matt, run off.

* * *

Well, I dunno. I couldn't sleep, so I got up, turned on my lamp, & began writing.

I'm a perv, so if you liked this chapter, be prepared to read more… um, let's say, 'heavy yaoi' ~.^

Hope you enjoyed reading this ( even though it wasn't really much ) & look out for Chapter 2.

Yaoi Girl


	2. Chapter 2 : Thinking

Chapter 2 – Thinking…

Mello thought about the red head boy Matt all the way back to his apartment.

Would he see him again? If so when? Where?

Mello bite hard into his chocolate.

'_Why do I care so much about that red head?' _Mello wondered, as he unlocked his apartment door, & walked inside.

His apartment was just like a teenagers', clothes on the floor, bed unmade, magazines laid out carelessly. It was all messy.

Mello walked into his kitchen, & dropped his bags of chocolate on the counter.

The kitchen wasn't that bad, except for the piling dishes in the sink.

"I'll have to clean this up soon." Mello said to himself.

He then wondered if Matt was good at cleaning.

Mello buried his head in his hands.

"Why do I care? He's a stupid red head geek!"

Mello suddenly felt very tired.

"I'm going to bed." He groaned.

He took off his tight trousers, black vest, Rosary, then changed into a black top & pants.

He went into his bedroom, closed the curtains, then got in bed.

He then went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mello woke sometime during nine. He was still tired, but he couldn't sleep all day.

He sighed as he got out of bed, walking to his bathroom.

He showered, got dressed, brushed his teeth, then set out to go to work.

As he walked out of the apartment building, he felt as if he was being watched.

He looked behind himself, then got on his motorcycle, & put on his helmet.

Mello sped off on his motorcycle, down the road.

He stopped at a red light & looked over at the other lane.

On the other lane was a red car, & inside was a red – not ginger – head, wearing orange tinted goggles, with a fag hanging out of his mouth.

* * *

It took me some time to write this.

When I say that, I mean… I dunno. ¬_¬

At one point, I had writers block, but I soon over came it.

Well, hope you liked it ( even though it wasn't much, again… )

Look out for Chapter 3

Yaoi Girl

P.S. if you're wondering why I named this chapter _'Thinking…' _I have no clue.

I was going to call it something else ( you'll find out soon ) but it didn't quite fit this chapter once I finished it.

Anyway… I dunno what else to call it, so I named this chapter _'Thinking…'_


	3. Chapter 3 : Hello Again

Chapter 3 – Hello Again

Mello's eyes were wide with shock.

He'd been thinking about this red head all morning, & now, here he was.

The light went green, & Matt sped off.

'_Wait!' _Mello shouted in his mind.

Mello rode off after the red head, not caring that he'd missed work.

'_Hold on, since when did I care?' _Mello wondered, angered by how girly he was acting.

But he still didn't stop chasing after Matt. He couldn't stop.

For some reason, Mello just had to see the red head geek.

* * *

Matt parked & got out, while Mello parked further down the lane.

He followed Matt slowly, as they walked down an alleyway, & onto a quiet street.

There was a bar nearby, called Dizzy Dan's. Matt was walking in there.

Mello counted to ten, then walked in.

Once Mello walked in, he realized what a mistake he'd made.

Everywhere he looked, men were dancing & kissing.

Mello had just walked into a gay bar…

* * *

Mello was now sitting in the corner, as far away as possible from the homos.

Mello focused on his drink, trying not to look at all the sweaty, muscular bodies.

"Excuse me."

Mello looked up to see a skinny, but muscled man, with light brown eyes & jet black hair, staring at me, smiling.

"Alone are you?"

I stared at him with my ice cold stare, but he simply laughed & sat next to me, leaning in close.

"I do love a man with a cold gaze." He whispered into my ear, "A man who's so… bad…" he grinned.

My temper was going over the edge, I couldn't take any more!

"Listen, you gay bastard!" I hissed, "Fuck off & leave me alone!"

The man was stunned, confused & angry.

"I think you're in my seat."

We both looked up & saw the red head geek, looking down at us, still smoking his fag.

"Matt…" I say, bewildered.

"Hello again, Mello."

* * *

Hey!

I would like to say a big thx to MoonlitxAngel who has helped me out so much!

Thx MoonlitxAngel!

Also thx to AngieXRosyX who has also helped me out!

Thx AngieXRosyX!

Well, I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon!

Thx for reading!

Yaoi Girl


	4. Chapter 4 : Red Kiss

Chapter 4 – Red Kiss

We stayed frozen in place, until the black haired man spoke, "Oh really? Is he also yours?" he pointed to me.

My cheeks were burning hot. I wasn't anyone's, I wasn't gay!

Then again, I had followed a random person, which I only meet yesterday, all the way to this bloody gay bar…

I wasn't gay… right?

While all this had gone on in my head, Matt had replied, "Yes. So move." & the black haired guy had walked off, mumbling & swearing.

One he was gone, Matt began to laugh.

My cheeks turned a deeper red, but you could hardly tell, the room was so dark.

"Why are you laughing?"

Matt sat down next to me, a huge smile on his face.

"I'm laughing 'coz you're blushing like mad. Your cheeks are bright red." His smile grew, & I blushed deeper. My whole face must have been red by now.

He laughed again, maybe guessing my thoughts, & then put his arm around me.

"So," I ask, "Why are you in a gay bar?"

Matt laughed again. His laugh was like sweet music.

Wait, where did _that_ come from?

"I knew you were watching me," Matt said huskily, leaning in a bit, "& that you followed me all the way here. So, I came to this gay bar. & now, here we are." He smiled again.

I looked away from him. Why had I followed him? Why? & how did he know a gay bar?

I leaned away from him, my cheeks burning.

He then grabbed my chin, & made me look at him again.

"Mello, I'm doing this 'coz we're in a gay bar, & the black haired guys watching. Also for other reasons I won't tell you." He then leaned in towards me.

"Wait, what are-" I began, but was stopped by Matt placing his lips onto mine, in a red hot kiss.

* * *

Hey everyone

I'd like to thank MoonlitxAngel & AngieXRosyX for helping me out, & reading my stories/chapters & liking them.

When I started these stories, it was for fun, I didn't think anyone would like them, or even read them, but I have two wonderful people who _do_ read them, who _do_ like them X3

Thx so much!

Also, I'm sorry it took so long to get published, I've been busy with skool & h/w ( that I should have done when I was off skool for 2 weeks DX )

But, it's published now, so enjoy X3

Yaoi Girl


	5. Chapter 5 : Blushing Blonde

Chapter 5 – Blushing Blonde

This kiss was firm & hot, yet soft & gentle. It was an odd experience.

He leaned back, panting slightly & blushing baby pink.

"What the fuck was that!?" Mello hissed.

Matt grinned, his cheeks barley in the shades of pink.

"I told you," he said, "The guy was watching & we're in a gay bar."

Mello blushed again, & Matt leaned in, looking deep into Mello's sky blue eyes.

"Don't you dare try to kiss me again, or I will break your nose!" Mello hissed.

Matt laughed & then kissed Mello anyway, slipping his tongue in this time.

Mello squirmed, but then, without realizing it, he played with Matt's tongue with his own.

Matt moaned with pleasure & leaned in further, placing a gloved hand on top of Mello's tight vest.

'_Oh shit, I am gay! I'm a freakin' homo!'_

The thought had screamed at him, & he jumped away, eyes wide, face bright red.

They were both panting, a slight dribble line connecting their tongues like a bridge.

"What?" Matt asked huskily.

Mello couldn't say anything, so instead grabbed his coat, slid off the sofa, & ran for the door.

"Mello, wait!"

Those were the last words Mello heard as he ran away.

* * *

"I am not a freakin' homo!" Mello shouted to no one, as he sat on his sofa, head in hands.

Ever since he'd got home, all Mello had done was replay what had happened, then shout at no one.

As this had been going on for a while, there had been some pissed off neighbors knocking on his door, telling him to shut the fuck up. ( Their words. )

So when the knock on the door came for the millionth time, Mello ignored it completely.

Until he heard the voice on the other side say, "Mello, please open the door."

* * *

I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been doing h/w & been at skool, blah blah, etc. & I had writers block!!!!!!

Not for long though, as I have written 2 chapters in 2 days!!!

Plz say you all forgive me!!!!!!

Plz ^_^"

Anyway... ^_^" I would like to say thx to:

MoonlitxAngel  
AngieXRosyX  
Methegirl  
nejiXtenten4everz  
teB360  
AmazininglyAddictedToAnime

If I have missed any names, sorry!!!

**Yaoi Girl**


	6. Chapter 6 : Smooth Gamer

Chapter 6 – Smooth Gamer

Mello rushed to the door, yanking it open & coming face-to-face with the beautiful red head that he had been making out with in a gay bar.

"Matt…" Mello stared at him as if he might be dreaming & the red head would disappear.

Matt stepped closer, allowing himself into the apartment.

"I was worried that I had upset you, or something, so I came to see if you were alright." Matt walked past Mello & sat on the sofa, looking around himself.

Mello shut the front door, still staring at Matt as he did so, then went to the kitchen.

"Want anything?" he asked, pulling a chocolate bar from the fridge.

"Sure." Was all Matt said.

Mello sighed & grabbed a chocolate pancake out of the large packet, & put it into the microwave for 10 seconds.

"You'll fry your eyes if you keep doing that."

Mello jumped at the sound of Matt's voice so close. He hadn't realized that the gamer had moved & was standing behind him, until he heard his voice at his ear.

Odd.

The microwave beeped & Mello opened it, taking out the chocolate pancake. He then turned around & slapped it in Matt's face.

"I hope you like it." Mello said sweetly, then walked to the sofa, turning the TV on as he sat down.

Matt followed, unwrapping the pancake from its wrapper & sitting down next to Mello.

Mello flicked through the channels until he found a horror movie on. It was a black & white film about zombies.

People were running & screaming as the dead emerged from the ground & went after them at the speed of a snail.

Matt smiled & gave Mello a quick glance.

"You like this sorta stuff?" he asked, still smiling.

"Yeah," said Mello, not looking at him, "I like to see idiots running in fear." Then he curse in his mind, remembering it's what he had done when he & Matt were kissing.

Matt grinned, leaning into the blushing blonde's space.

"Oh?" Matt asked, his hot breath against Mello's ear.

He blushed deeper, but didn't turn to face Matt. Instead he tried to change the subject & asked, "By the way, how did you find out where I live?"

Matt leaned back slightly, surprise in his eyes that flashed by as if it had never been there.

"Easy. I followed you here, but then I sorta got lost on the road as I have a car & you a motorcycle. Anyway, after catching up, & seeing your motorcycle parked out there, I asked someone if a blonde wearing leather ran into the building. They said yes, & that you lived here. They also said that you lived at number 23 on the third floor." Matt smiled, taking a quick breath to say, "Also, when I reached the third floor, I heard the words, 'I'm not a freakin' homo!' shouted out."

Mello blushed again, clenching his fists & cursing himself in his mind.

Matt was leaning in so close it was claustrophobic.

"I'm not a homo though," Mello said, "Even though you snogged me, _I'm not a homo_."

Matt laughed, making Mello finally look at him.

Matt grabbed Mello's chin, making him look straight into his eyes.

"So you're _not _a homo?" Matt breathed.

"Yes." Mello said, his heart beating faster.

"Yes?" Matt asked with a cocky & sexy smile.

"Yes, I am _not _a homo." Mello said glaring.

"Really?" Matt asked, dragging the word out.

Mello didn't have time to answer though, as Matt kissed him fully on the lips.

Again.

* * *

See! I'm making up for taking so long by posting **TWO **chapters in **ONE **day!!! ^_^

Ta-Da! Ain't I nice? =P

Anywya, a big thx to ( *drumroll* ):

MoonlitxAngel  
AngieXRosyX  
Methegirl  
nejiXtenten4everz  
teB360  
AmazininglyAddictedToAnime

If I have missed out any names, sorry! ^_^"

Thx so much everyone! ^_^

**Yaoi Girl**


	7. Chapter 7 : Hard To Get

Chapter 7 – Hard To Get

My hand turned into a fist, & I punched Matt in his stomach.

He instantly fell back, clutching his stomach in pain.

"W-what was that for!?" he gasped in pain. How hard had I hit him?

I didn't look at him at he hugged his guts.

"I told you in the bar that if you tried to kiss me again I'd break your nose." He tensed, remembering what had happened after he had said that, "But I didn't. Now I've hit you in your guts."

Matt was sitting up now, still clutching his stomach, but not wheezing in pain.

"What the fuck Mello."

Mello didn't say anything, but instead stared at nothing, not blinking, letting his vision blur.

Matt sighed & walked over into the kitchen. He opened the fridge & took out a chocolate milkshake.

"Having my chocolate stuff, eh?" Mello said, turning round so he could watch Matt.

He didn't say anything, but drank silently as he gazed out the window.

Mello sighed, & walked over to where Matt was standing.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…" Mello said, "But I told you not to kiss me."

Matt smiled slightly.

"Whatever. I'm a big boy, I can handle it," his smile grew, "I can also handle you."

Mello blushed slightly, & Matt grinned as he looked at Mello with laughter in his jade green eyes.

Mello sighed. "You may be a hot read head, but can be a pain in the ass when your right."

They smiled at each other, all the crap that had just happened forgotten.

For now…

* * *

I know it's crap, I know it's short, blah blah!!!! DX

I write this a couple of days ( a week or so? ) ago, but couldn't be assed to type it up on computer ( had written it on paper~ it was the middle of the night~ )

Now I've done it, but it's short & crappy! D8

I'm running outta idea's, & all the h/w at skool is killing me~!!!!!!! D8 *dying~!*

Plz send in idea's on what I should do for the next one~!

Plz & thx~! ^_^

Also, here's thx to thses people:

MoonlitxAngel  
AngieXRosyX  
Methegirl  
nejiXtenten4everz  
CutmeawayMyPenMyHand  
Randomdancing410  
DyingWithoutTheScars

Couldn't have done it without your support~! ^_^ Thx so much!

**Yaoi Girl**


	8. Chapter 8 : Friends With Benefits

**WARNING * CONTAINS YAOI * WARNING * CONTAINS YAOI * WARNING * CONTAINS YAOI * WARNING**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Friends With Benefits

"So you're a gaming geek?" Mello asked randomly.

After everything, Matt & Mello had sat down & started to question each other.

"Yeah, though it's sorta obvious, what with my goggles," he smiled, "You're a chocoholic, as I can see."

Mello smiled. Everything was peaceful, & even though he loved adventure, danger, & all that shit, if he could, he'd sell that life for this one.

But with all the crap he'd done weighing him down, he can't just kick back & be lovey dovey & shit.

"Mello?" Matt asked, breaking Mello's thoughts.

"Oh, sorry… I was thinking…" Mello mumbled.

Matt grunted at this.

"Anyway…" Mello began, "What else do you like?"

Matt smiled, sweet & loving, & replied, "Cars. Love 'em. Specially my beauty outside."

As far as Mello knew about cars (more of a motorcycle dude himself), Matt's car was a 1973 Dodge Dart. It's colour was flaming red, & it seemed somewhat battered (perhaps, when he can, he drives like the Dukes of Hazzard boys).

"By the way, Mello, what sorta motorcycle do you ride?"

Mello snapped out of his trance. What was wrong with him? He kept zoning out…

"Mello…"

Again, he refocused to see Matt leaning into him.

"Uh…" he began.

He couldn't help staring at Matt's mouth. They looked so pink & full… moist & inviting…

"Mello…"

Mello's arms were now wrapped around Matt's neck, drawing him closer. Matt was on top of him, making a bridge over Mello with his arms.

"Uh, Mello…" Matt mumbled against Mello's lips, pressing himself harder against the other boys body.

As strange as it was, Mello was enjoying this moment very much. He loved the feel of Matt's body on his, the taste of Matt's tongue in his mouth & his own tongue in Matt's mouth… he also loved the feel of Matt's-

… Oh shit.

"M-Matt…" Mello said, pushing Matt away from him.

"What?" They were both panting. Hard.

Mello didn't know how to answer him, with his large, gem green eyes looking at him like a puppy would.

"I'm sorry Matt!"

Mello ran out the room, going into the bedroom & then the bathroom connected to the right side of the room.

Mello locked the door, after slamming it shut, & leaned against it, his breathing calming slightly.

"Mello…" came Matt's wonderful voice, now filled with worry.

Mello wondered how he got rid got rid of it so fast. He looked down. Fuck.

"W-what Matt?"

Seriously, how the fuck was he going to get rid of this?

"Mello, are you alright? Did I do something? Mello?"

Argh, this was frustrating. He needed to get rid of his… _thing_,but how could he with Matt on the other side of the door?

"Mello…"

"Matt, just…" Mello began, "Just, go… somewhere else!"

He closed his eyes tightly. How stupid had that sounded?

He waited for a while. He didn't hear anything. But just to be sure…

Mello opened the door slightly & peeked out…

Matt grabbed the door & pulled it open fully.

"I'm sorry I was rushing you Mello."

Mello turned bright red. Shit, he'd screwed up… Matt will see-

"Mello…" Matt had seen it.

"Don't Matt."

"I was only gonna ask if you wanted help getting rid of it."

Mello thought about this as Matt held his hands & pulled him gently to & on the bed.

"Just relax & close your eyes…" Matt soothed, undoing Mello's belt & leaning down.

'_It's just like when girls do it…_' Mello thought.

But this time, it was _so_ much better…

* * *

I went to a show & the guy on stage did a disappering act.

Good thing: it worked

Bad thing: he couldn't make me reappere until a year or so later.

I'm sorry everyone! But at least you have another chapter to read~

Enjoy =^.^=

Oh, & special thx to everyone who's been throwing smelly eggs at me to make me type faster ^.^"

Thx guys! Sorry I haven't put names, but I'm off to go do Maths h/w! What FUN! *crys in corner of room*

**Yaoi Girl**


	9. Chapter 9 : Who?

*** WARNING * SLIGHT YAOI * WARNING * SLIGHT YAOI * WARNING * SLIGHT YAOI * WARNING * SLIGHT YAOI * WARNING * SLIGHT YAOI * WARNING * SLIGHT YAOI ***

* * *

Chapter 9 – Who?

Last night was awesome. OK, they hadn't done _it_, but blowjobs were bring them closer to _it_.

Mello opened his eyes slowly to the pale light shining through the window. Ah, forgot to close the curtains. Was there something else he'd forgotten?

Mello propped himself up on his elbows & looked around. Everything was normal enough. He looked beside him. Matt was lying there half naked, with his goggles round his neck.

Mello lifted the covers to peek under. Ah, boxers. Hmm, sexy…

Mello now looked down at himself. Rosary, boxers. OK.

Mello lay back down & snuggled closer to Matt, draping an arm over his bare chest. He knew it was early, & he was tired.

As Mello drifted back to sleep, he whispered the words into Matt's cherry red hair, "I love you Matt…"

* * *

Matt woke fully.

Mello lay, breathing softly beside him, his arm draped over Matt's chest.

Matt wasn't sure, but he thought he had heard Mello say he loved him. He wasn't sure, he was only half awake when/if Mello said it, but it had sounded like those three words.

_I love you Matt…_

_I love you Matt…_

_I love you Matt…_

Those words rang around Matt's mind, making his stomach tingle. He liked the sound of those words.

Matt looked down at Mello sleeping beside him. He kissed the blond boys head & whispered the same words into Mello's long, golden locks, "I love you Mello…"

He wrapped his arms around the boy & fell back into sleep.

* * *

Matt re-awoke an hour or so later. He'd heard something in the living room.

Matt untangled himself from Mello, & went into the living room, looking around.

Ah… there was a small package on the doormat. Doormat.

Huh… Matt the living Doormat.

He shook his head, clearing his mind of cheesy jokes.

He went over to where the package was & picked it up. Thin enough to slid under the bottom of the door, but had a little more weight to it then a letter, making it a package.

Brown with a cross string over it, like out of a film. _The Sound Of Music _sorta package. Yeah…

It was addressed to Mello, of course, but that was all it said. Mello, in neat, small black ink.

Matt knew he shouldn't open it, but curiosity always got the better of him. Curiosity killed the cat.

Matt gently undid the string & tore the paper of in one go.

Inside was a piece of paper with one sentence & some pictures.

The note read: _The red head will die._

Shit. Though Matt looked mostly calm, worry, great worry, was forming slight wrinkles on his smooth face. He looked at the pictures next.

Mello on his motorcycle… Mello leaving the shops… Mello in the bus shelter on a rainy day…

Mello & Matt in the bus shelter… Mello & Matt in the gay bar… Mello & Matt in bed with their arms around each other…

Matt staggered backwards, the brown, beaten sofa cushioning his fall.

What was this? The note. _The red head will die_. What the fuck had Matt done?

Then the pictures. Mello going about his daily whatever, & then Mello & Matt together… What the fuck was with that?

The thought suddenly hit Matt with a great force. He hated the idea, but it was true as Donkey Kong was a gorilla.

Mello had a stalker…

* * *

Hey everyone X3

I looked at my emails & an email had come from FanFiction saying I had a review from **SpiralSpinner **saying: ***poke, poke* Update, plz.**

There have been other emails like that, from many people, & I would like to thank u all for nagging at me X3 yh, I sound nuts, but if I'm not nagged at, I don't get much done.

So, thx everyone! I'm sorry, once again, that I haven't put names of thx here, but u know who u r, so thx! X3 with chocolate cherries on top! XD

BTW, if you go back to **Chapter 2 - Thinking... **you will notice that when Mello is going to get on his motorbike, he feels like someone is watching him, as written here for u all:

**_'As he walked out of the apartment building, he felt as if he was being watched.'_**

Ta-da. So, that's sorta with the motorbike picture in the story & stuff... blah X3

OK, I'll say bye for now, & I'm working on chapter 10. So, look out for it, 'k?

Thx everyone!

**Yaoi Girl**


	10. Chapter 10 : Bad News and Loving Moments

*** WARNING * CONTAINS HEAVY YAOI * WARNING * CONATINS HEAVY YAOI * WARNING * CONTAINS HEAVY YAOI * WARNING * CONTAINS HEAVY YAOI * WARNING * CONTAINS HEAVY YAOI ***

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 – Troubling News Can Create Loving Moments

Mello woke again, breathing deeply before opening his eyes.

_Where was Matt?_

Mello sat bold upright and looked around. His clothes were still on the floor. He hadn't left. Mello breathed a sigh of relief.

_So where was Matt?_

Mello got out of bed, stretched, then walked out into the living room. Matt was sitting on the sofa, smoking.

"Oi, don't smoke in my appartment." Mello said, walking up to him. As he got closer, he noticed that Matt's hands were shaking slightly.

"H-hey... what's wrong with you?"

Matt didn't answer Mello, didn't even move. Mello say beside him, leaning against him.

"What's wrong?"

Matt took a long drag on his smoke, and then breathed it out, making a large bubble of smoke in front of them both. He picked up the package from the coffee table and handed it to Mello.

Mello took it, giving Matt a sideways glance. What was this package? Was there something inside that Matt had found unpleasant.

Which then led to the thought: Why was Matt reading his mail?

He shook of the slight anger at that, and re opened the package that Matt had already opened once. He took out the note and the pictures. He looked at all the pictures first, drinking them in. Then he read the note: _The red head will die._

Mello's expression was one of shock.

"Wh... what's this?" he said, his voice shaking slightly.

Matt shrugged, "You've got a stalker."

"A s-stalker!"

A stalker... Mello was being stalked! By who? And why?

He was about to ask these questions allowed, but Matt said, "I don't know who or why, ok?"

But then Mello's shock turned to anger.

"What the fuck is this! _The red head will die_! My fucking ass!" he placed his hands on both of Matt's shoulders, which grabbed Matt's attention, making him look up. His eyes were blank though.

"Whoever the fuck wrote this is gone pay dearly for even _thinking _of killing you! And if anyone even _dares _to touch you, I'll fucking kill 'em on the spot!" He shook Matt violently, then calmed slightly and stopped. Matt seemed a little dizzy.

"We're not going to get the police involved, are we?" Matt asked, though he knew the answer.

"Of course not!" Mello exclaimed.

Matt simply nodded, and put out his smoke in a used cup on the coffee table. He didn't really understand why someone would want to kill him. It was a confusing matter.

"What shall we do?" he asked.

Mello hadn't an answer for that one.

"I don't know." He said, dropping his gaze from Matt's.

They stayed like that for a while, but then Matt reached out and began to run his fingers through Mello's golden locks. The blonde didn't move, until Matt pulled him down into his lap, kissing his neck gently.

"What are you doing Matt? This is serious..."

Matt kissed Mello's neck again, before replying, "I know... which is why I want you Mello... if I'm going to die, then I want you, right now..."

Mello blushed fiercely at the red heads words.

"Wh-what are you saying? Baka!"

Matt continued to kiss Mello's neck, and then he turned Mello's mouth towards his, and their lips locked in a sweet yet desperate kiss. Matt lowered Mello onto the sofa, and Mello simply blushed as Matt hovered above him, kissing his chest and sucking his nipples.

"Ahh, Matt..."

Mello was hard, and so was Matt. Matt removed his boxers then removed Mello's, all the while kissing the blondes chest.

"Ah, Matt, wait, ahh...!"

Matt pushed Mello's legs up, stretching them. Mello's erection was throbbing, and Matt smiled at this. Mello blushing crimson.

Matt wet two of his fingers, then placed them in front of Mello's hole, and slid them in slowly. Mello flinched, but bit his wrist to stop from crying out in pain.

"It'll feel good Mello, I promise."

Mello simply nodded.

Matt began to slide his fingers in and out slowly, increasing speed when he heard Mello moan with pleasure. He then began work on Mello's throbbing erection, licking the tip playfully. More moans escaped Mello's pink lips.

Matt slid all of Mello into his mouth, and began sucking at it.

"Ahh! Ah! M-Matt!"

Matt could feel Mello's fingers in his hair, and he began to use his tongue, licking and sucking in a rhythmic flow.

"Nugh, ahhhh! Matt! Matt! A-ahh!"

Mello released his warm cum into Matt's mouth.

Matt was still pumping his fingers in and out of Mello, which made the blonde boy become hard again.

"Ahhh, Matt... Ah! Matt, please, nugh, get inside me..."

Matt smiled.

"As you wish." He whispered.

He took his fingers out and pressed his tip to Mello's entrance.

"Are you ready, my love?" he whispered.

Mello nodded.

Matt nodded, and began to slowly slide inside Mello. The blonde flinched slightly, but didn't complain. He slid in and out slowly, and increased in speed, making Mello moan happily.

"Ahhh, nughh, Matt! Matt!"

"Ah, Mello, you're so tight! Ahh!"

Matt pumped in and out of the blonde, both of them moaning and groaning with pleasure.

"Ahh, Matt! Matt, I love you!"

"I love you too, Mello!"

Mello came, the white liquid spilling onto both of their stomachs. Matt continued to pump inside Mello, and then came inside of him, his warm liquid spilling out of Mello's swollen hole.

Matt lay onto of Mello, and they both lay there, panting.

"I love you Matt..." Mello whispered, as his breath became calm.

"I love you too Mello..." Matt whispered back, smiling.

The red head hugged his blonde lover, and kissed his pink lips.

* * *

Hey guys!

I'm back! Probably not for long, I have the attention span of a 3 year old. Very small. Very small indeed.

Anyway, here is another chapter!

I've been watching Junjou Romantica lately (and have watched all 24 eps, thank you!) and so while I wrote this chapter, I think some of that anime slipped in here. By the way their acting, I mean. And I do believe while writing this, I was blushing and having fangirl moments, although I'm the one who wrote this...

Anyway! I hope you enjoy, though I think I'm gonna seriously have to change the age range on this story now, if I haven't already! *nervous laugh*

So, enjoy! And thanks everyone who has read and revied this story so far, and thanks to the people who egged me on to write more! Thanks! =^_^=

**JelloMelloHackerMatt**


End file.
